Radio People
by C.D.Meiss
Summary: Demyx and his band, the Water Clones, play a favourite song. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I hold no rights to Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, or Roxas.

**A/N: **This should be read while listening to the song _Radio People_ by Zapp, which can be found on YouTube. The version I like best was uploaded by "Ahmed Essa."

* * *

Radio People

Demyx and the Water Clones

"Axel, get your head out of my fridge! Roxas and Xigbar have started already!"

"Argh, Demyx, not the hair!"

Demyx could hear his bandmates warming up in the den already, the clacking of a snare drum and the first few warbling notes from the keyboard wavering down the hallway as they mixed with Roxas' voice.

"Radio…Radio…"

He grinned as Xigbar joined in; "On my radio..." and sprinted down the hall—Axel in tow—arriving with a skid and picking up his guitar just in time, Axel following suit.

"Radio…"

Roxas' keyboarding sent shivers up his spine. As planned, Xigbar laid out on the snare some more while Axel thrummed out the base notes, the sounds meshing and blending as Roxas' fingers tickled the electronic keys.

Man, Demyx loved this song.

On cue, he, Rox, and Axel all crooned, "Ooooh!" into their mics after a few seconds, Xigbar overlapping them with a deep, "You can find it all on your radio…"

"On your radio!" They chorused.

Demyx grinned as he began to sing. "Whenever, I'm alone, and I need—"

"—I need!"

"—I need!"

"—I need—"

"—some company!"

"Radio."

"You know I-I-I have a friend…"

"Have a friend…"

"That I can listen to—"

"—On my radio!"

In the mirror before him, he could see Roxas and Axel lean into their shared mic, grinning at each other as they harmonized with him.

Xigbar's deep solo rolled along, Demyx coming in with a tenor "Whatever's right for you~," as Roxas and Axel followed up with some level "Ah"s.

Demyx especially loved the way the four voices fit together, swirling around the room in waves of sheer…fun.

'Cause this was just a fun song to perform. No matter how many times they played it, none of them would get sick of it. Kind of impossible if you knew the four. As they crooned, played, and crooned and played some more, Roxas—in a fit of pure being-in-the-song-ness—sang out in a high and excellent tone.

"You~ don't need nobody…! Just touch me special now—"

"—on your radio!" Axel chimed in after an elbow to the ribs and a grin from his friend.

Picking up on the good vibes, Xigbar just randomly repeated some well-placed letters to the tune of the song before whaling on the drums again.

With a smile, Dem dropped his guitar and grabbed the mic with both hands, pressing the words in with all his might.

"Whatever sounds you like, the music plays all night. And you can find it all on your radio…"

"On your radio!"

"Whoa-oo-oh-oo-oh-oo-oh radio!" They swayed in time with the deep beat and sang once more, "You can find it all on your radio…"

"On your radio!"

Axel's guitar solo came up and Xigbar softly repeated the chorus over the beginning. Axel nearly always improvised this.

Roxas followed up with his keyboard, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated.

Dem gave his blonde friend a thumbs-up. "Radio…my~ radio…radio…on my~ radio…"

"It's so funny!" Roxas sang, a brilliant smile lighting up his face.

"Your DJ wakes you up, in the aaafternooon…" Axel continued, eyes closed.

"You can take him on the freeway, late at niiight!" Dem exclaimed, pointing to Xigbar.

"He'll still be there for you—"

"—for you! On your RADIO!" As they finished the song, Demyx encouraged his bandmates to ad-lib, and add little flourishes and accent-notes with their instruments. They'd probably do this again tomorrow, and most likely the next day as well, but until they either went insane or deaf they would never stop playing this song.

With one last set of "Whoa-oo-oh"s, Dem gave the cut-off signal.

And all four boys promptly burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: **I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this piece! It's actually one of my favourites, even though it is rather old. Some parts don't sync properly with the song, but if you're a moderate reader it should at least make sense. As always, please Read, Review, and Enjoy!

_C.D.M._


End file.
